Jeg Elsker Deg, litli bróðir (I love you, little brother)
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: Iceland sakit demam gara2 mr.puffin. Norway datang untuk mengobatinya, tapi tiba-tiba Iceland menyerang kakaknya? NorIce, Yaoi, rate M for Smut. Agak PWP, setting latar Gakuen Hetalia. Don't Like Don't Read. Review? :3


**WARNING: Smut, Yaoi. Don't like don't read. OOC, setting latar serba ngarang. Agak PWP.**

**bagi yang ga suka NorIce dan yaoi..anda bisa remove tagnya..jangan dilanjutkan baca.. ;w;**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia adalah punya papa Hidekazu Himaruya, seandainya saya dikasih hetalia, dari dulu UsUk udah jadi couple, banyak incest bertebaran, dan banyak threesome di mana2 #dibantaimassa

* * *

Panas. Keringat. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya berjumlah tiga lapis. Iceland menaruh pergelangan tangan kiri di dahinya yang suhunya lebih panas, bernafas seperti mengeluarkan uap panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Sang personifikasi negara yang terletak di bagian utara Samudera Atlantik itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, agak sedikit kotor karena berdebu. Beberapa jaring-jaring benang transparan di pojok ruangan terlihat karena pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk. Iceland sedikit memijit kepalanya, pening.

Hari ini adalah hari Natal saat di mana ia harusnya bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman Nordicnya ke taman hiburan, setelah melewati neraka ujian akhir yang membuatnya hampir gila. Sayangnya, tidak membantu liburannya menjadi indah, burung puffin itu ngambek karena majikannya tidak mau membelikannya dasi pita baru (katanya ia mau terlihat lebih keren di konferensi pertemuan burung-burung sedunia), akhirnya Iceland harus mengejar peliharaannya di tengah-tengah hujan badai (pada akhirnya Iceland tahu kalau sebenarnya hanya kabur berkeliaran dalam asrama, bukan keluar.)

Sendiri, tanpa seorangpun, bahkan sudah lebih dulu keluar menemui teman-teman puffinnya di luar sana. Iceland perlahan bangun, memaksakan untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, sang pemilik mata violet itu menundukkan badannya kemudian menutup matanya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Apakah dia tertidur semalaman? Seingatnya terakhir dia ada di pintu masuk..

"Sudah bangun?" Melepaskannya dari pikiran mengawang-awang yang membuatnya serasa melayang, melemparkan arah pandang ke arah suara kenop pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

Sang empunya suara masuk dengan wajah datarnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Jepitan salib yang biasanya menahan rambutnya, seakan dilupakan, membiarkan rambut blonde terang itu turun, tergerai sedikit menutupi mata magentanya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Iceland melihat kakaknya seperti ini, dia memang sudah melihatnya beberapa kali, tapi memang, penampilan kakaknya yang seperti ini terlihat lebih..uh..tampan? Bukannya ia lupa dengan ahoge anehnya yang melayang di sekitar rambutnya, tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa membuatnya mengedipkan mata meskipun matanya pedih karena panas tubuhnya.

Iceland melihat dengan pandangan yang beda dari biasanya. Leher putih pucat itu nampak, tampak mengintip dari balik kemeja putihnya, syalnya yang berwarna biru tua dibiarkan begitu saja tergantung di sekitar dadanya, seperti hanya jadi hiasan begitu saja. Iceland menelan ludah, sungguh, ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini. Ini hanya demam, tapi libidonya naik, ingin mencicipi leher sang kakak dan mendengar lantunan kenikmatannya. Ingin menggigit, mengecapnya, dan-

"Ice?" Telapak tangan dingin Norway menyentuh dahinya, menyadarkannya pada fantasi tentang kakaknya sendiri. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengatur nafas, sungguh, Iceland seperti baru menyentuh nirwana dan ditarik paksa ke dalam dunia. Mata violet itu menatap kembali sang pemilik mata magenta yang duduk di sebelahnya, pikiran kosong, menikmati buaian elusan di kepalanya, tidak mendengarkan bahwa Norway akan mengambil obat dan bubur untuknya.

Iceland menerjang dengan segenap kekuatan atau memang nafsu sudah menguasainya sepenuhnya, sempat mengagetkan sang personifikasi negara yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan negaranya. Menatapnya sejenak, kedua tangan ditaruh di antara kepala kakaknya.

Norway tak habis pikir, ada apa dengan adiknya hari ini? Demam kah yang membuatnya seperti ini? Bisikan sang adik sebelum menyerang bagian telinganya masih terdengar jelas, kata-kata yang sangat diinginkan Norway meluncur begitu saja melalui bibir tipis pucat sang adik.

"Onii-chan.."

Norway sangat ingin menjauhkan tubuh sang adik, tetapi keinginan tubuh ternyata lebih menguasai daripada keinginan hati. Nafas hangat, jilatan basah dan gigitan kecil di sekitar telinga dan lehernya membuat Norway merengkuh Iceland, sedikit meremas rambut perak itu, dan menikmati gigitan-gigitan yang menaikkan nafsu.

"Ice..kh.." Jauh di dalam pikirannya, Norway sadar, ini bukan saatnya begini. Adiknya sedang lemas dan sakit parah, akan tetapi siapa yang bisa melawan godaan di depan mata? Seakan melecehkan pendapat si hati, Norway mendorong tubuh lesu adiknya, mereka bertukar posisi, "Kau yang meminta ini.."

Menatap nafsu tubuh sang adik yang berkeringat, nafas terengah, mata violet sayu yang menatap kakaknya, Norway tak ragu untuk menjilati leher hangat si pasien. Menjilat sedikit, menimbulkan sensasi geli, kemudian disusul dengan gigitan dan hisapan keras. Erangan dan desahan, diakhiri dengan tanda merah kebiruan yang tak akan hilang beberapa hari. Memeluk dengan erat, sedikit mengangkat tubuh adiknya, mencium lembut bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Norway sedikit memaksa, menggigit bibir bawah Iceland untuk mendapatkan akses masuk. Bibir tipis itu membukakan pintu masuknya dan dengan cepat lidah Norway masuk ke dalam. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Iceland sedikit terkejut dan mendesah. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Norway mengabsen semua gigi-giginya, menyapu semua sudut mulutnya, mau tak mau Iceland terpaksa mengerang, mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menggoda bagi Norway.

"Nnhh..onii-chan..hah.." Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah Norway melepaskan ciumannya, menatap sang kakak yang tak henti-hentinya menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya. Iceland merasa tangan Norway sedang meniti tubuhnya, melepaskan satu-satu kancing yang mengganggu sang kakak melihat tubuh pucat Iceland.

"Ice..aku tak akan berhenti, oke?"

"Un.." Iceland mengangguk, memberikan tanda bahwa Norway bisa melakukan apapun padanya. Si empunya rambut pirang membuka piyama adiknya dengan tidak sabar, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kaki adiknya sedaritadi. Melihat banyak lahan yang bisa diberikan kissmark, dengan segera Norway menciumi setiap inchinya, mencicipi dan mencium aroma khas tubuh adiknya-

"Yo, Ice~! Kau sudah sehat belum?" Pintu yang malang terbuka dengan kasar, membuat gagang pintunya terantuk dengan keras ke dinding, meninggalkan sebuah lubang, hasil karya seorang Denmark. Adalah kejadian yang sangat canggung di mana kau melihat dua adikmu, yang sedang sakit bajunya terbuka dengan leluasa, yang sehat sedang menaruh bibirnya di tulang belikat si bungsu. Dan adalah sial ketika kau masuk di saat situasi seperti itu, sang pengguna magic memanggil mahluk misteriusnya, dengan wajahnya yang sangat marah meskipun kau memohon dan meminta maaf, tetap menghajarmu sampai kau terpental, kemudian tak ada seorangpun yang menolongmu karena dua saudaramu yang lain hanya melihatmu dengan pandangan nanar.

"_Anko uzai.._" Norway menghela nafas, moment indahnya dengan adiknya terganggu. Merasa tak enak, Sweden dan Finland sama sekali tidak datang ke kamar itu, karena mereka lebih mementingkan keselamatan jiwa mereka daripada harus bernasib sama seperti yang terjadi barusan. Mata _Magenta _itu melihat ke arah adiknya, yang saat ini sedang menutup mata, tidur. Norway tak bisa menyalahkan, memang suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. Ia mendekat, mengancingkan kembali piyamanya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sedikit merapikan rambut si adik, mengecup keningnya, lalu berbisik dalam bahasanya, "_Jeg Elsker Deg, litli bróðir_, semoga cepat sembuh.."

Menutup pintu kayu yang malang tadi dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak membangunkan adiknya, kemudian menyelesaikan masalah celananya yang menyempit.

**OWARI**

* * *

I'm sucks ;_;

Setelah berapa lama ga bikin fanfic, gaya bahasa w berubah banget ;_;

Ini jelek, demi apapun, dan maafkan saya karena telah bikin cerita kayak gini aaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh

Somehow w tetep kepikiran kepingin denger Icey ngomong onii-chan dalam keadaan ga sadar (ya kayak demam gitu)

Ng..anu..reviewnya kalau berkenan ;w;


End file.
